Bella and David
by felicia2235
Summary: You ask for it. Here it is. Twilight/Lost Boys crossover Bella/David. Bella finds the cave on a hike and drinks from the bottle not knowing what it was. When she wakes she's in for a surprise. She's turning into a different vampire and falling in love with David. Set during the movie with a different ending. Mature content.


_*You ask for it. Here it is. Twilight/Lost Boys crossover Bella/David. I love these so much I'll probably continue and re pair her up with the boys again and change up the stories because I can't stop here. Lol. Anyways this story will be set during the movie. Bella moves to Santa Carla after graduating high school deciding she could no longer stay in the memory filled Forks after she loses her father. Having become an adrenaline junky and love for dangerous adventures even after she stopped seeing Edward now that she was over him she moves to Santa Carla. One day at the boardwalk she overhears a group of surfers talking about the dangerous cliffs at Hudson bluff. Deciding on going cliff diving again she ventures out looking for this place. By the time she finds it the sun has set. Before she could dive she spots the entrance to a cave and decides to explore it. Inside it looks lived in and she finds a mysterious bottle of wine and decides to take a sip before passing out. When the boys return they find her and realize that she was one of them now and they take care of their own. When Bella wakes up she's in for a surprise. She's on her way to becoming a different breed of Vampire and she finds love in David as he shows her the ropes on being a lost girl. I don't own anything. Mature content.*_

Bella rolled her eyes behind her sun glasses as a couple of surfers and their girlfriends eyed her with distaste. She knew she looked out of place in this town but so did a lot of other people running around too, which is one of the reason she moved here. Her pale skin seemed to make everyone stare at her like a sore thumb but Bella was past caring what people thought anymore.

She just wanted to start over. Move somewhere and try and find where she belong. She had just arrived last night in Santa Carla and was staying in one of the hotels on the beach for now until she got to know the area better.

She had just lost Charlie a few weeks ago to a drunk driver. Figures she kept him safe from Victoria until the wolves took care of her only to lose him to a stupid drunk driver. It was just how Bella's life went. Nothing but one disappointment to another ever since the Cullen's abandoned her the bastards.

"Have you been to Hudson's bluff yet man? Place is wicked dangerous. Heard most people don't come back alive when they go hiking or diving up there man." She turned as she heard one of the surfers say to his friend who just nodded.

"Yeah but I heard you don't dare go at night." His friend replied as they stood and walk off. Bella was intrigued. She loved living dangerously now days and this sounded like just her thing.

Not knowing the area well yet meant it took a while before she found Hudson's bluff and was able to park her truck at the overlook. The sun had set about half an hour ago but Bella was determined to check this place out, she didn't care if it was getting dark or not. She'd face far more dangerous things in her life already to worry about the dark now.

Getting her bag she threw it over her shoulder and started down the stairs taking in the few as she went. This place was beautiful. She could hear the ocean hitting the rocks as the tide came in and it was a soothing sound. One she hadn't heard in a long time.

When she finally made it to the bottom of the stairs she was about to head towards the cliffs when something else caught her eye. It was an entrance into a cave and Bella knew she had to explore it having never been inside a cave before.

Taking out her flashlight from her bag she walked inside slowly and made her way down the steps. When she got inside she was shocked to see it looked like it was lived in. There was a bed and couches, chairs and posters hanging on the wall. It was either lived in or had been not too long ago.

"Hello, anyone here?" she called loudly only to be met with silence. Shrugging she walked around the room investigating everything she could see and was amazed but this place. She loved it.

When she walked behind the couches she came to a cabinet, inside was an old, gold wine bottle that seemed to call to Bella. She couldn't ignore it.

Taking it out she noticed it didn't look dusty but it looked vintage and she wanted to try some. Taking the top off she sniffed it and smelled a sweet, intoxicating smell that made her mouth water and she couldn't resist so she tipped the bottle over and drank down 5 large gulps or this liquid. Taste like she never tasted exploded in her mouth and she almost wanted to drink it all but was afraid since she was a light weight to alcohol.

She went to put the bottle back but a wave of lightheadness hit her and she dropped to her knees dropping the bottle on the floor as she clutched at her head.

"Damn. Strong stuff." She mumbled before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she passed out cold on the cave floor.

David and the boys were quite as they drove back to the cave with Star and Laddie. David was already mad that Star had been making eyes with some human boy and still refused to feed. He didn't really care for Star at all, none of them did. Max wanted them to have a female around and that was fine but Star was a pain in the ass and he knew one day he'd have to kill her to keep his boys and Laddie safe.

But right now something else felt off and he just wanted to get back to the cave and figure out what it was.

Walking inside David led the others down the stairs and he stopped taking a sniff.

"Smell that?" he ask the boys who nodded, sniffing as well. A very good smelling Human had been in there cave recently.

Following the smell David and the boys rounded the couch and gasp. Star and Laddie peeked over the couch too gasping right along with them. On the group of their home was a beautiful young woman with long dark mahogany hair and pale skin. David kneeled down and checked the pulse of the women on the ground. She was still alive.

"David." Dwayne said and David followed his sight and groaned. Lying on the ground was the bottle and it was half drank.

"Shit." David hissed as he laid his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes and concentrated. Everyone was quite as they waited and finally David sighed pulling back. Yep he had found a new connection growing, she was turning.

"She's turning into a half. I can feel a connection forming with her already." He explained and they all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Who is she?" Laddie ask and Marko bent down and picked up her bag shifting through it.

"Ah. Looks like Isabella Swan from Forks Washington. There's a motel key for the boardwalk and car keys to probably the truck we saw up top." He said showing them her ID and David nodded before bending down and lifting her into his arms.

"What are you going to do with her?" Star ask and David growled at her.

"I'm putting her in the other bed until she wakes up tomorrow night and I can explain thing to her. Like it or not she's one of us now. Hopefully she won't be as much of a disappointment as you." David hissed and Star backed away in fear and went to her bed, leaving David alone.

The others nodded along with David glaring at Star as they watched David take the new girl to the bed.

David laid her on the bed and covered her up and made his way towards there sleeping area knowing when he woke he'd have a new child to deal with. But at least this one was beautiful.

When Bella woke she felt a little hung over but not too bad. She stretched and realized she was on a bad and someone was chuckling at her. Snapping her eyes opened she looked around and saw four very good looking boys standing around her. One with short blonde hair was sitting on the side of the bed she was on chuckling at her.

"You look very much like a cat just now." He told her and she raised her brow at him.

"Ah, who the hell are you?" she ask sitting up. She also noticed another women and child sitting on another bed on the other side of the room looking at her with a worried expression.

"My name is David; this is Marko, Dwayne, Paul, Laddie and Star. I'm the leader of this little group that calls themselves the lost boys. And from your Id your Isabella Swan yes?" he ask and she nodded.

"Bella please." She told them and he gave a nod. Glancing over towards the one named Marko he held out his head and Marko walked over and handed him the wine bottle and Bella blushed.

"You drank from this last night right?" David ask and she nodded.

"Well, then there is no easy way to say this so I'll just come right out with it. That wasn't wine. It was blood. My blood. The boys and I are Vampires and Laddie and Star are half Vampires just as you are now. You will stay a half vampire until the hunger pains set in. Once you make your first kill you become a full Vampire." He told her and she looked at him like he was crazy before busting out laughing. David watched amused as she laughed.

"What is so funny?" he ask her after she calmed down some.

"I've met Vampires before David. And you're not one of them." she chuckled and he sighed before vamping his face out to prove it to her. She saw it and gasp in shock.

"What the fuck?" she ask staring at his face. Moving closer slowly she reached out and touched his face, running her fingers over the ridges of his Vampire face and staring in awe. David closed his eyes for a moment in pleasure. No one had ever willing caressed his Vampire face before.

"This is amazing. Your skin is not hard like the Vampires I've met before." She told him pulling back as he fixed his face back and eyed her.

"You've met the cold ones before then?" he ask and she nodded rubbing the bite on her wrist. When he saw it his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and looked at it closer.

"How the hell did you survive this bite?" he ask her and she blushed before clearing her throat.

"I dated a cold one when I was 17. A tracker came across me and hunted me down and eventually bit me. My ex and is family didn't have any plans to ever turn me so he sucked the venom out before it was too late. Then they abandoned me last year right after I turned 18." She said and David and the boys shared a look.

"Sounds like your ex was a fucking idiot." Paul said from where he sat on the couch smoking a joint. Bella looked over at him and chuckled but nodded.

"That he was. So back to what you were saying. So your different kinds of Vampires then the Cold ones?" she ask David who nodded lighting a cigarette.

"Mind if I get one of those?" Bella ask and he smirked but handed her the one he just lit before lighting another for himself.

"Yes there are two different kinds. The kind you've met are the cold ones. Hard as stone bodies, venom that burns and sparkles in the sun. We however, cannot go out in the sun or it burns us. We sleep during the day and live at night and we hunt humans for fun." David told her and she nodded taking it all in.

"My ex and his family hunted animals so they could blend in and live like humans. That's how I met them. They were going to high school with me." she said and David snorted.

"Well, we don't do that shit here. Now I need to ask if I'm going to have the same issues as I have with Star on refusing to feed and hunt humans when your hunger pains hit?" he ask and Bella glanced over at Star. She was looking away and the boys were all glaring at her. Bella could tell there was no love between the boys and Star.

Taking a moment to think Bella thought over everything thing David had said. She was already a half Vampire. No way to change that. She was actually going to be turned into a Vampire. Something she always wanted since finding out they existed and now if she ever ran across the Cullen's again she could actually kick there ass now and rub in their faces she was a Vampire even if they never wanted her to be one. Could she kill humans? She thought about that for a moment. Yeah she could. She hated most people now days and if it's what she needed to do to survive she'd learn to deal with it. Hell she might actually enjoy having that kind of power for once instead of being the weak human all the time. Looking back at David who had heard her internal debate she nodded.

"Sure why not. My life's sucked up until now and I've been searching for somewhere to belong. Sounds like fun to me." Bella said and the other three boys and Laddie all whooped in join and David gave her a wide smirk.

"Then welcome to the Lost boys my child." He told her helping her off the bed by her hand and Bella laughed as Paul ran up and hugged her to him.

"I finally have a sister. Ya." He said and Star just rolled her eyes and left towards the bathroom looking pissed off.

"Don't mind her. Our head vampire you'll meet later found Star on the streets and brought her in to take care of Laddie and maybe be a mate for one of us. But the moment she found out what she was she hated us all and we've been waiting for the day our head vampire runs out of patient with her refusing to feed and lets us get rid of her. Trust me you'll see why we feel that way." David explained and Bella nodded and shrugged, blushing when David put his arm around her shoulder. He was so good looking to her and she hadn't felt this way since Edward.

"Well then. Now that your one of us we need to go pack your things and bring them back here. You'll be living with us from now on." David told her and she nodded. She figured that.

"I can go back to the motel real quick. Pay the bill and get my things and come back." She told him and he through about it for a moment and nodded.

"You do that but don't be gone too long. I don't like any of my children away from me too long. Well, go feed and wait back here for you." he told her handing her bag to her and she nodded, waving by and heading back up towards her truck.

An hour later she was walking back down the stairs with her few bags she had to her name. When she moved she only took what was most important to her and sold everything else.

She walked inside to see only Star and Laddie was in the cave so the boys most not have been back yet. Laddie was on the couch watching TV and he waved at her when she entered. Bella smiled back at him as she tossed her stuff on the bed she had slept in, assuming she'd slept there until she was turned fully.

"You're really ok with everything?" Star ask coming towards her and Bella looked at her for a moment and nodded as she changed clothes real quick. She had showered at the hotel before she left.

"Yeah. I wanted to be turned a year ago when I was with my ex. So to have the option again is like a second chance for me." she told Star who frowned.

"But there evil and they kill people." Star said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"People kill people too Star. Look I always felt like I never belonged. Like I was stumbling through life looking for something more. So yeah I'm fine with becoming a Vampire and you shouldn't be so quick to judge people." Bella told her and Star looked away.

"What about your family. Wont they miss you?" Star ask and Bella snorted not knowing the boys were back listening to them.

"My father died a few weeks ago. He was a cop and got hit by a drunk driver. My mom and I don't talk anymore and my ex and his family left without so much as a fuck you so no. I have no one." Bella told her and the boys decided to head in.

"Star." David called and she jumped and hurried back over towards her bed, not wanting to piss off David already.

"Any problems?" David ask Bella who just shook her head.

"Nope, got everything and came back." She said and he nodded to her.

"Well, were going to the boardwalk. Let's go." He said and Bella followed everyone out and up to the cliff where her truck was only to see now there was four hot ass bikes there.

"Wow." She said and David smirked before pulling her over towards his bike.

"Star ride with Paul." David told her and Star nodded and slides on behind a not so happy Paul as David helped Bella onto the back with him. The boys smirked at how David was acting and knew there sire was attracted to their new baby vampire.

The ride to the boardwalk was great. Bella laughed more than she ever had and David smiled the whole way. Bella had an infectious personality that made David happy when he was around her and watching how amazed she was at everything. He just knew she'd be a perfect fit with them.

They dropped off Star and Laddie on the boardwalk and Bella decided to wander around looking in the shops for a leather jacket. She wanted to fit in with her new family better. The boys sat on their bikes and just scanned the crowds waiting on the others to come back.

When Bella started heading back she saw Laddie looking around and she approached him.

"Laddie are you ok?" she ask and Laddie turned and sighed in relief.

"Bella. Thank goodness. Star went off to talk to some boy and then I got lost in the crowd and couldn't figure out which way the boys were." He said and she nodded and led the little boy back over to where they left the boys on their bikes.

"Where's Star?" David ask when he saw Bella had Laddie and not Star.

"Apparently she left Laddie to go talk to some boy and then Laddie got lost until I found him outside the jacket shop." Bella told him and with her new hearing was able to hear the boys growl lowly at Star leaving Laddie alone again.

David looked around until he spotted Star walking with the same human boy towards his bike and he got pissed. Helping Bella on the back as Laddie jumped on Dwayne's he spend over and parked in front of the boy.

"Where you going Star?" he ask and she became really nervous.

"For a ride this is Michael." She said and David gave him a once over.

"You left Laddie again." David told her and Star fidgeted.

"Come on." Michael told her and she turned to go with him until David's voice stopped her.

"Star." He said firmly and she moved over and slid on behind Paul again as David and Michael had a stare down.

"You know where the Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" asks David then gunning up his engine, smirking. The others following suit. David looked them all over before scoffing.

"I can't beat you bike David." Michael told him and David gave him a smile.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just have to keep up." He told him and move Bella's hands to hold onto him tighter as he gunned the engine and sped down the stairs.

"Hand on tight, babe." David called back to her knowing she'd hear him.

"I am." She said and he nodded as they whooped and yelled as they rode as fast as the bikes would go down the beach. Bella looked back at one point and noticed Michael was behind them so David slowed down some once they started heading towards the cliff and allowed Michael to ride side by side with him.

"Trust me." David told Bella and she nodded against his back as she held onto his strong chest. They sped towards the cliff and Michael had to lay his bike down in order not to go over the cliff just as David stopped at the last moment. Bella laughed loving the rush of danger as Michael jumped off the ground and punched David in the face.

"Hey. Back off." Bella yelled shoving Michael back but he slapped her hand away causing the other guys to grab him.

"Just you and me." Michael told David who only smirked at him.

"How far are you willing to go Michael?" David ask and they spent a few minutes staring each other down before David got off the bike and helped Bella off slinging his arm around her shoulders as he led Michael and the others to their cave.

Before long they made it back to the cave with Michael walking along beside Star. The others laughed and joked around, turn on music and just had a little party as David explained the history of the hotel they lived in. Bella took a seat on the couch next to Paul and propped her feet up on the crate in front of her as she watched and rolled her eyes at the scared look on Star's face.

David sat in his wheelchair in front of them and Michael sat on the edge on the fountain. Dwayne and Laddie took the other couch and Marko stood.

"Marko food." David called and Bella watched as Marko went out of the room.

"That's what I love about this place. You ask and you receive." David said as Marko came back carrying a box of Chinese food and Bella's stomach turned. She hadn't really been able to stomach much all day and David turned his head when he felt her worry and handed Paul a box of rice for her.

"Just nibble slowly. It'll help." Paul whispered in her ear and she nodded and smiled at David who winked at her before turning back to Michael handing him a box.

They watched as Michael turns the food down at first.

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong?" David ask and they all laugh quietly as Michael reluctantly eats some.

"Watch this." Paul whisper in Bella's ear and she watches David and Michael with interest.

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" David ask him and Michael looks up sharply.

"What?" he ask and David leaned forward.

"Maggots Michael, you're eating maggots how do they taste?" David ask and Michael snorts before looking down. Bella watches as he gasp in shock at seeing Maggots, drops the box of rice and spits everything out of his mouth and everyone laughs.

"David is good at Illusions." Paul tells her and Bella nods watching David, entranced at his power.

"Leave him alone." Star calls out looking at Michael in alarm.

"Chill out girl." Paul tells her glaring and she shuts up.

"Sorry Michael. Just a joke. No hard feelings huh?" David said and Michael shakes his head.

David hands him a box of noodles and Michael turns his head away.

"There worms." He says and everyone laughs.

"Worms. There not worms." David says putting a noodle in his mouth and smirking at Michael.

"See just noodles." David says and Michael takes the box from him and looks inside.

"Marko." David calls him over and whispers in his ear. Marko nods and walks out of the room. Bella watches as he comes back in carrying a gold, jeweled bottle and Bella recognized it instantly.

"He's going to let him drink it?" she ask Paul.

"Yeah but David knows he'll never turn, hoping he'll be Star's first kill. He's just messing with him." Paul tells her back and she nods.

"Drink this Michael, be one of us." David tells him handing him the bottle that he took.

"Don't Michael, you don't have to. It's blood." Star tells him and Michael snorts not believing her. The boys start chanting his name.

"Yeah right. Blood." Michael say and takes several drinks as the boys start cheering and celebrating and Bella laughs as she watches. She watches Star run to her bed and hide, Marko push David around in the wheel chair as the others run around the room and Bella couldn't help but feel like she was finally home.

"Let's go for a ride. Trains coming." David calls out and walks over to Bella holding his hand to hers which she takes immediately and he pulls her outside to the bikes.

"Where are we going?" Bella ask him as she got on his bike and David smirked at her.

"You'll see." He told her and she rolled her eyes but smiled anyways and enjoyed the ride.

When they arrived Bella saw they were parking at a train track bridge that went over the water. She wanted to ask more question but instead decided to just follow along beside David.

"What are we doing here?" Michael ask.

"Michael wants to know what where doing here. Marko." David calls back and Marko laughs.

"Who wants to know." Marko calls back.

"Michael wants to know." David and Paul say together and Bella chuckled.

"Marko." David says and Bella watches as Marko walks over to the edge and gives Michael a little wave.

"Bye Michael." He says and throws Bella a wink as he jumps off. Bella held in her gasp as she watched Paul walk up next.

"Later Dude." Paul says snapping his fingers as he jumps as well. Dwayne was next and with a wave from the quite boy he follows his brothers. David turns to Michael and pulls Bella over towards the edge and she looked down and smirked. The boys were hanging from poles under the bridge.

"Come on Michael be one of us. Your next babe." David tells her and Bella nods and eases down to hang in front of Dwayne and looks up as David joins her hanging beside and looking up and Michael.

"Come on Michael." David taunts as the other three boys join in. Bella hangs there felling a little lightheaded but having a blast as she watches Michael ease down and hang in front of David and Bella.

"Wait for it." Paul yells and Bella listening and hears a train coming. When it rolled over top them the bar starts shaking and the guys whoop and yell out. Bella watches Paul drop first follow by Marko then Dwayne. She looked over at David who motioned for her to come to him.

She crawled over carefully until she was able to climb on his back and wrap her arms and legs around his body, looking at Michael over David's shoulder.

"Come on Michael. Let go." David says and Bella laughs when David lets go and they start to fall. She holds on tight until they stop just under the fog where they could still see Michael hanging.

"Wait. You can fly?" she ask when she sees what they're doing and David's nod's smirking at her and she laughs.

"That's so fucking cool." She says as they taunt Michael to let go. When he finally does Paul and Dwayne caught him when he passes out and flies him back home. Marko takes his bike back too. David and Bella fly over towards the other bikes and waits for the boys to come back.

"That was so much fun." Bella says breathless when they land and David leans back on his bike and watches as she try levitating off the group some and dropping back down.

"Once you're turned I'll show you how to control it. Right now what you can do is limited until you're at full strength." He tells her and she nods biting her lip and David could feel she wanted to ask something.

"Are you upset that I forced myself on you guys by drinking the bottle by mistake?" she ask and David frowns feeling worry floating from her.

"No. I was worried at first that you'd be another Star but now that you're here I'm glad." He tells her and she nods and walks up to him. Taking a deep breath she leans forward and kisses him.

He was shocked at first and he could feel her shaking with nerves but it didn't take him long to respond and Bella moans as he wraps both arms around her and brings her against his body and returns the kiss. And what a kiss it was. She had never been kissed like this before and her hands both slide into his hair pulling him close as there tongues come out and duel together.

It didn't take but a moment after their lips touch for David to realize that he wants more from her then just a sister. He wants her as his.

"Damn. Look what were missing. Can we get some too?" Paul whoops and Bella pulls back quickly blushing bright red, afraid she embarrassed David but he was glaring at Paul.

"Don't even think about it." He tells Paul who gets the message and nods, holding his hands up in surrender as David helps Bella on the bike and they ride back to the cave.

Several days went by and they hadn't heard a word out of Michael but David could feel that he was getting hungrier and it wouldn't be long before he came to them. Bella had finally met Max and he was ecstatic about having a daughter finally. David and Bella hadn't kissed since that first night but he made a point to always touch her or keep her with him and Bella was pleased with that. Glad he wasn't pushing her away. He was shocked that her hunger hadn't come yet but Max assured him that when the time was right she'd feel the need to feed.

Tonight they were on the boardwalk, Star and Laddie stayed in the cave. Bella was sitting on the railing listening to Paul and Marko tell stories of shit they had been through over the years. Dwayne commenting here and there. He was starting to talk more and more around Bella now that he got to know her. David just stood back and listened watching Bella as she laughed at the blonde idiots.

Michael stormed over and snatched Marko out of the way and Bella ended up getting pushed over. If it wasn't for Dwayne and Paul she would have fallen over and to the group and David was not happy about there.

"Where is she?" Michael demanded as Dwayne and Paul sat Bella on her feet and looked her over for injuries.

"Where's Star David." Michael ask again and David sneered at him.

"If you ever want to see Star again Michael. You better come with us." He said and yanked his jacket out of Michael's hands as he held his hand for Bella to take and led them to the bikes.

"You alright?" David ask and Bella nodded as they arrived at the beach where David told her they were going to show Michael what they were and show Bella how they fed.

"Stay in the tree and you'll be fine. Just don't run scared." David told her helping her up and Bella chuckled.

"I won't." She assured him and he nodded.

"Come on Michael. You don't want to miss this." David yelled and Michael got off his bike and joined them in the tree.

"Initiations over Michael. Time to join the club." David said and Bella saw them all Vamp out and grin down at Michael who gasp in horror.

"Hey Mickey." Marko teased from above him and they took off flying towards the group of partiers on the beach.

Bella watched in awe at the power the Vampires had as they ripped into their food and drank the blood before tossing the bodies into the fire and cheering. She couldn't take her eyes off David as he fed. She was fascinated by him. His strength, passion and danger made her shiver in desire.

He felt her desire and looked up, locking eyes with the dark haired beauty who was watching him with lust filled eyes. If he didn't have to deal with Michael he would have taken her right there.

Watching Michael fall out of the tree and rolling down the hill the boys approached wiping there face and looking down at Michael. Bella slid out of the tree and Stood against it watching.

"Now you know what we are. What you are. You'll never grow old, never get sick but you must feed." David told him and Michael shook his head before getting on his bike and leaving quickly.

David looked over and stared at Bella who was watching him intently, breathing coming out in pants and he felt she was about to burst with desire. The others felt it too and silently left leaving David and Bella on the beach.

"What did you think?" David ask her as he walked up and stood closer to her. She bit her lip before looking up at him.

"You were beautiful." She breathed before they crashed into each other, lips and body trying to mold to each other.

David had never felt the level of intensity for anyone else as he did for his newest child right now. He had to have her forever.

Before Bella knew it she was naked on the beach with David lapping at her folds causing her to scream out his name and claw at his scalp. David shedded his clothes quickly and entered her fast. When he breached her barrier he froze fear coursing through him that he had hurt her.

"Oh god. Bella. I didn't know. I'm sorry." he purred trying to get her to relax by kissing whatever he could reach. Once he breathing calmed down she sighed running her nails down his back.

"It's ok. I'm fine. You can move now." She said and he nodded, pulling out and pushing back in building a rhythm that had them both panting and making loud noises. Bella was out of her mind in pleasure and didn't know it could be that good. Even the pain at the beginning was worth the pleasure he was bring her now. And god she wanted to do this forever.

"Your mine Bella. Say it." David said when he felt her tensing and his orgasm was there too.

"Yours. God yes." She gasp and moaned when his fangs pierced her neck and threw her into climax causing her fangs to extended and she bit his neck as well pushing him over the edge.

When they were finished David rolled off her and they laid there panting staring up and the stairs trying to catch there breathe.

"did you mean it?" Bella ask and David turned his head to look at her.

"That your mine?" he said and she nodded.

"Yes. I want you. I want to be the only one that bring you that pleasure." He told her and she nodded.

"Does that mean I'll be the only one for you too?" she ask shyly and he knew her past with her ex caused her to question him and he understood that. Rolling to his side he reached over and caressed her cheek.

"I only want you." he told her and she nodded before leaning forward and kissing him again.

They made it back to the cave in just enough time to get inside before the sun came out.

"Cutting it pretty close anitcha." Paul ask smirking and Bella just flipped him the bird as she crashed on her bed and was asleep before the boys even left to head to their cave to sleep.

When Bella woke again she knew it was still day time as she felt like shit. Worse than she ever had waking up before. Blinking she looked around and saw Michael was lifting Star out of the bed and carrying her out while his younger brother and two other boys headed in the back and Bella knew they were up to no good so she stumbled out of bed and followed.

"I thought they'd be in coffins?" she heard someone ask.

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin" Said another voice says as she followed them.

"We only need to kill the head Vampire." Michael's brother said.

"We don't know who the head is. Got to get them all."

"Let's stake them." she heard another voice said and Bella gasp in shock before running the rest of the way into the room they were in.

She looked around and saw Michael's brother and another boy on the group looking up and talking to another boy who had climbed the side of the cave and was hovering in front of Marko with a stake in his hand.

"NO." she screamed and shoved Sam and the other boy against the wall and levitated into the air. The boy with the stake screamed when he saw Bella, vamped out and hissing at him. Bella didn't know what came over her but she had to protect David and the others so she grabbed the boy by the neck and bit into him viciously as he screamed. They floated back to the ground as Bella drank from the boy quickly killing him on moments after attacking him.

When Edgar saw his brother was now dead at the hands of a vampire he went crazy.

"Bitch. Your gonna die." He screamed. Bella who was in the mist of fully turning now was un able to protect herself from an attack. Edgar ran at Bella with a stake and almost staked her when David woke after hearing everything and saw his mate was turning and in danger. Vamped out and grabbed the Frog brother from behind.

"You're dead meat." He hissed and drained the other brother quickly before he could do anything to Bella. The other boys woke at David's rage and flew down to protect their sister and sires mate as there was still another human in the room that had come to kill them.

Sam sat against the wall in fear not able to move as three vicious vampires stared him down as they crouched in front of Bella as she turned. Once David was done with the boy he tossed his body to the side and kneeled down in front of Bella.

"Bella." He said getting her attention. She looked up with her newly turned Vampire face.

"You're ok now. You're turned fully. Just relax and imagine yourself as you looked human and your face will go back." David told her she nodded and took a deep breath. A few minutes later she felt her face shift and she sighed.

"Damn." She heard Paul say and David growled lowly at him for checking out his girl. Bella looked almost the same other than her hair was longer and thicker, skin paler and body filled out a little more. She looked even more beautiful than before and David checked her out for a moment feeling his body respond.

"Are you guys ok?" Bella ask and they nodded, knowing she had just saved their life.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't lose you guys." Bella said and David shushed her.

"You didn't do anything wrong and now you're a fully turned Vampire, which I'm happy for." David told her and she nodded before yawning. David smirked knowing as a new Vampire she would need more sleep.

"You go up and sleep with the boys. I'm going to stay awake and keep an eye on things. Michael and Star are still out there and they took Laddie with them. I need to fill Max in on what happened and see what he wants to do." David said and Bella and the boys nodded. They showed Bella how to sleep upside down and she was asleep instantly with David on the ground keeping watch.

Max was pissed to say the least. No one tries to kill his boys and new daughter for nothing. The Emerson's would pay.

When night time came and Bella and the boys woke they flew to the ground to see Sam was still alive but had been knocked out by David and David was standing against the cave wall smoking.

"Max says were taking out the Emerson's and Star tonight and getting Laddie back. He's pissed." David told them and they nodded.

They made their way to the Emerson house where they met Max outside and Bella could fell the anger rolling off him.

"Bella I want you to worry about getting Laddie and keeping him safe. The rest of us will take out the rest. David kill that kid and toss him through the window." Max ordered and David nodded snapping Sam's neck and tossing him inside the house. It only took a moment but they heard screams from inside and Bella followed the boys inside. Michael, Star, Lucy and the old man were in the livingroom waiting on them as the Vampires came in.

David nodded to Bella who flew upstairs and started looking for Laddie while she heard the fighting going on down stairs.

"Leave Laddie alone." She heard Star yell as she came up the stairs and towards Bella. Bella rolled her eyes before flying at Star as they started to fight. Bella was starting to get angrier as her newborn temper flared when Star slapped her across the face. Hissing Bella Vamped out and sank her teeth inside the bitches neck draining her of the blood David gave her and tossing her boys over the railing and downstairs. The boys all looked up at her and David was able to use Michael's distraction to snap his neck.

Bella went into the bathroom to find Laddie hiding in the tub.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bella ask him and he nodded.

"Star said they were going to kill all of you so we could be human again but I don't want to be human again. I like being a vampire." He told her and she smiled and picked him up.

"Well that's not going to happen. They can't hurt any of us anymore." Bella told him as she carried the little boy down stairs to see the boys had finished up and Max was setting the house on fire to burn the evidence. The threat now removed.

It had been over a month since then and Bella's life as a vampire couldn't have been better. She loved her new family. Loved Laddie and the boys and was madly in love with David. She was happy until one night when they were sitting around the cave after feeding and bring Laddie back blood when they heard a phone ring.

"What is that?" Paul ask and Bella listened and then gasp.

"Opps. It's my cell phone. I forgot I even had it. I can't believe the battery hasn't died yet." She said and ran to the room where she now kept her things and came back outside with the phone. Looking at it she groaned.

"It's Jake. My old best friend from Forks that happens to be a werewolf." She told them as she flipped the phone open.

"About time you fucking answered. I've been trying to reach you for days, Bella." Jake's pissed off voice floated through the cave as Bella put the phone on speaker.

"Sorry Jake. Some things have changed for me here. Why are you calling me?" she ask and Jake huffed.

"I wanted to warn you is all." He said and Bella looked over at David.

"About what?" Bella ask and Jake growled.

"The filthy leeches have been nosing around Forks again. Looking for you. Apparently the news of Charlie's death finally reached them and they came to check on you only to find the house had been sold and empty. Them they came to the border line and demanded answers and well you know we can't hide our minds from your ex like you can Bella. They know you moved to Santa Carla and are on their way to get you." he said and Bella groaned in horror knowing this wouldn't be good.

"How long ago Jake?" Bella ask.

"Two days. Should be there tonight if they drive fast." Jake said and Bella nodded.

"I'll be ready for them then. Thanks for the heads up." Bella told him and he hung up the phone leaving Bella to worry about the freaking Cullen's coming to her town.

"What did he mean by hiding his thoughts from your ex?" Dwayne ask.

"Three of the Cullen's have extra gifts. Edward could read minds, Jasper was an empath and Alice could see the future." Bella said and they nodded.

"My mind was the only mind Edward never could read. Ever. Jasper had a hard time feeling my emotions and Alice said her vision of me were always sketchy." Bella continued and David nodded smoking a cigarette as he thought of what to do.

"We need to let Max know and then we can figure out how to handle the cold ones." David said as he lifted Bella off the couch and they made their way towards the bikes riding to Max's store.

"What's wrong?" Max ask when he saw his children come in his store and he could feel something was wrong.

"Got company coming into town to start trouble?" David said and Max nodded to his office so they could talk.

They told him about the Cullen's and Bella involvement with them and about the phone call she got from the wolf. Max listened and sat back when David was done and thought it over.

"Do you think they will be a threat to us?" Max ask Bella who nodded.

"I don't think they will be happy I'm a vampire and with someone else and they wont leave me be in peace. They will be pissed that I hunt humans too since they think Vampires should hunt animals and save Humans." Bella told him and Max snorted before nodding.

"The moment you spot them lead them back to the cave and David can alert me and I'll meet you there. Will have to take care of them then. Are you prepared to have to kill them?" Max ask Bella who nodded.

"I'll do anything to keep my family safe." She said and he nodded, pleased with her response.

They headed to the boardwalk after that and David ordered everyone to stay together. He refused to lose anyone tonight and they agreed so they stayed on their bikes looking around and keeping their eyes open. Bella sat with David on the front of his bike leaning against him as they waited. She knew they'd arrive soon. She could fell it.

And sure enough they did walking together down the beach. Bella spotted them first and gasp. They heard her and looked over at Bella and the boys and Bella could see the frown and disappointment on their face as they saw the company she was keeping now days and that pissed her off so she flipped them the bird and jumped off David's bike and slid on the back as they drove to the cave, knowing they would follow.

Max beat them there since he flew and was waiting outside the cave when they arrived. They could hear the Cullen's running through the woods towards them and decided to wait inside where they would be more comfortable.

When the Cullen's entered they were greeted with the sight of everyone sitting around smoking or eating waiting on them.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. A bunch of sparkling ass cold ones." Paul commented and the Cullen's gapped in shock at them and Bella chuckled.

"I don't think they know what we are Paul." Bella said and Edward stepped forward.

"Bella, what is going on? How do they know about us?" he ask and David and Max stood.

"Because were Vampires as well. Only a different breed and I'm guessing by your shock you've never ran across our kind before?" Max ask vamping out quickly to prove his point and they shook their heads.

"I heard rumors but never anything of fact." Carlisle said and Max nodded.

"Yes well, we tend to blend in better than your kind does anyways and can stay hidden better. But enough of comparing kinds you're in our town for a reason?" Max ask and Carlisle nodded.

"Where here for Bella." Edward interrupted and Bella snorted.

"Well you wasted a trip then Eddie. I'm not going anywhere." She said and Edward frowned.

"But. You're in danger here with them." he argued and the lost boys laughed as did Bella before her face became serious.

"You're the one's in danger here Edward. I'm with my family. You're the enemy." She pointed out before standing and walking up to Edward and punching him in the face causing him to fly back and hit into Emmett.

"I've always wanted to do that to him." Bella said with a shrug and walked back over to David who put his arm around her and glared at the Cullen's who were staring at Bella in shock.

"Yes, Edward. I'm a Vampire too and I'm happy about it. I'm happy here, I've moved on. You have one chance to get the hell out of our town and out of my life or your dead. It's that simple." Bella said coldly.

"No your mine." Edward stepped forward saying but David beat him to it and slammed him into the wall. When his family went to help him they were held back. Bella got to hold back both Rose and Alice and enjoyed holding them on the ground by their hair as David ripped apart Edward and tossed him in the fire pit.

"Anyone else want to try and take my mate from me?" David growled and the rest of the Cullen's shook their heads no. Max and David allowed them to leave but let them know if they ever came back to Santa Carla or around Bella again they'd meet the same fate and since the Cullen's found out that the night walkers were much stronger than them they stayed clear of Santa Carla and allowed Bella her happiness.


End file.
